Team CHCL
by Dovahkiin Samuel
Summary: You've seen RWBY and the teams of Beacon, but the action doesn't stay in Vale. Follow Coal, Hazel, Cassidy and Lapis to a very different setting. Come to Vacuo, where there's Shade Academy. Come to Shade, where tales will be made. Multi-cross. This is a branch off my other fic, "Beacons Centurion" and will be in the same world. Many OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**So when I posted this on my laptop, it read out fine. Then I checked it on my phone and holy lord that is the 6 God, there were symbols everywhere. I think that's attributed to me copy and pasting this to the documents, I wrote these out on a different website. If the jumbled symbols are still here, I'll re-write this so it'd work.**

 **When I made this character, I assumed I finally made an original RWBY weapon, then my friend introduced me to BlazBlue and I was like, "...DAMN IT ALL!" Damn you Noel, damn you!(name of the BlazBlue character) Anyway, if you haven't read the description, this will be a branch off from my other fic, "Beacons Centurion". I had an idea stuck in my head and I wanted to put it down, sorry for the short first, though. These first 3 will be trailers for the team. Warning, if you don't like OC's, don't look at this because since Shade academy hasn't been shown, I'm gonna have to pull everyone from my brain(save the 2 teams in tournament). So, yeah...STORY TIME!**

"Your mission is in the files sent to your scroll. The payout is five digits." A feminine voice said over a satellite phone.

"*pheeeew* Five digits for an extraction mission?" Stated a lone man in a small warehouse.

This was Coal Eagle, a mercenary from Baroque works. He was a tall teen, standing at 6'5 inches. He had a muscled build, not overly big, but incredibly toned. He had dark skin with grey eyes covered by dark sunglasses. He wore an all black t-shirt that clung to his body and leather straps that went across his chest, small daggers lined down them. He wore black cargos with armor plating and black steel toe boots. The most noticeable thing about him were the two hand cannons holstered on each leg, the handle above the knee and barrel damn near touching the ground.

"The White Fang asked for you specifically. Your target is a higher up named Adam Tauros, apparently he was left behind by his partner during a train raid. The train was completely surrounded by Atlesian Military and Police within minutes."

"A higher up? Taken by Atlesian military? Well that makes the price reasonable. Transport?"

"He's currently in an armored truck with several Atlesian Knights both in the truck and in surrounding vehicles."

"Ok. And Blue Jay, I was serious about leaving after this job."

"You know Blackwater won't like that."

"I know."

"... I wish you the best."

There were three armored trucks driving in a line on a near empty highway. After being kept in a local jail over night, Tauros was being transported to a more secure prison.

"So you're the guy that rustled everyone's jimmies the past few months? I gotta say, wasn't expecting you to-"*crash* "What the hell?!"

The driver, who was speaking at more than to Adam Tauros, looked up to see his truck was jammed into the other.

"In broad daylight?! You got some ballsy friends! Knights! Activate!" The driver yelled out.

All of the mechanical beings lighted up as they opened the hatch on top of the truck and climbed out. The road flooded with Atlesian Knights, all arms in gun mode and scanning the area. There was a loud grunt from the truck that was at the front of the line, the driver flying out of the seat. The radio began playing a rock song at max volume.

(AC/DC- Shoot to thrill)

The Knights looked back to the first truck, the closest shifting their hands to blades. Coal hopped out of the seat, cracking his knuckles and grinning. He gave a 'come hither' motion with his hands, the Knights obliging.

The first went for a straight stab that Coal ducked under, punching the other arm towards its exposed circuits and punching it again, making it stab itself where its throat would be, if he had one. He spun it around to take shots that the other Knights were firing before he heard beeping inside of it. He kicked it over to the shooters as it blew up when it got to them.

Two with blade hands rushed, Coal dodging them. Coal knee'd one away and shot a kick out, the knight moving it's head to dodge. Coal rested his leg on its shoulder, grabbing the handle to his hand cannon. He grinned maliciously.

"Pull it pull it, pull the trigger!" The song played in the background, Coal's grin widened. He did just what it said and blew the Knights head off. He jumped to kick the other one with blades away, grabbing his other gun and blasting it as it stumbled back from the kick. Both guns out he began showing impressive acts of marksmanship, blasting Knights left and right.

He saw a shadow beneath him and looked back at the vehicles and found a blade hand coming down at him. Coal shifted his left pistol, the back of it opening up as he attached it to his right hand cannon, turning it into one shotgun. He blasted the knight away, leaving a huge hole in its metal chest. One of the drivers just slumped his shoulders.

"Oh what the fu-"

He was knocked out by Coal smashing the butt of his gun into the man's face. He made the last driver jump under the truck when he rotated the front pistol, a barrel extending from the existing one and began unloading on Knights with a fully automatic weapon.

"It doesn't work that way!" The driver yelled from under the bus, clutching his head. Coal had taken out over half already and hopped off the truck. He got serious as he disconnected his rifle to pistols and shook off his sunglasses. His pale yellow eyes shrunk as black crosshairs around the pupil formed.

Knights fired off at him while he began flipping and cartwheeling to dodge. He rushed, each time a bullet came at him it was dodged, his eyes actually seeing the dust rounds down as they whizzed past. He drop kicked one and rolled, meeting a barrel from another knight. The barrel began rotating. Coal quickly shot the knight in its knee and grabbed it before it fell forward, turning it around and holding its arm to unload on the other Knights.

When the knight changed its hands to stop, Coal used its own arm to chop its other off. The music was cut off, Coal looking back to see the last driver.

"Heh heh..."

Coal ran and drop kicked him into the truck, then hopped on top of it and began shooting the rest of the Knights. He walked over to the middle truck and dropped in. Coal's com suddenly came to life, Blue Jay yelling at him.

"COAL! It's a trap! Baroque is setting you up for a backst-" He heard a click behind him.

"Your assistance is no longer needed human. Baroque requested I take care of a loose end." Adam said in a cold voice. Coal took in a deep breath, he quickly shot his right elbow upwards behind him, knocking the shotgun up before it could blast him. Adam kicked him in the face hard enough for him to bounce off the wall of the truck. Adam went for a flying knee to Coals chest, but Coal took the knee and grabbed Adam's leg, pulling him to slam him on the wall.

Coal jumped to the exit and got out, he ran into the surrounding forest, not far until a red blur appeared, bringing a crimson red blade up to slice him. Thinking quickly, he brought his armored forearms in front of his face to protect himself. The blade made it through one, leaving a gash on his arm while the sword was quickly sheathed before being brought out to slice again. Coal leaned back to dodge while also grabbing his pistols.

Adam looked up and gritted his teeth before disengaging, hopping behind a large rock. Coal combined his pistols into its assault rifle form and began unloading, destroying the rock to reveal no one.

"...Wha-"

*click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

A series of weapons were taken off safety, cocked and aimed. Coal looked back to see Atlas S.W.A.T. and Knights all aiming.

"Oh son of a bi-"


	2. Hazel Tomah trailer

_"Monster!"_

 _"Demon!"_

 _"The Grimm child! It's real!"_

A young girl with light blue hair was sitting on the edge of a cliff, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her aura was unlocked and she found that her semblance allowed her to Shapeshift, but not to other humans or even animals. She could turn into a Grimm. This wasn't met with good vibes, she was chased with the intent of death, her tribe having a legend of a child who could turn into a Grimm. It was not a story that ended well.

The camera pans out, showing the girl still at the cliff crying. It passes a tree and when it gets to the other side, it reveals the girl, much older. She had caramel colored skin and cyan colored hair. Her hair was short with a long, wavy bangs over her right eye.

She wore a hazel colored sleeveless jacket with cyan outlines over a cyan long sleeve. On her lower body were slim pants that went into advanced looking cyan boots. She wore black gloves with small pads on the palms.

She looked down from the cliff, over a highway. She heard rumors of an armored transport going through which surprised her. The day before, someone broke out a White Fang higher up, though the guy who broke him out was caught. She would've thought they'd close the road for investigation.

Since Hazel ran from the tribe, she's done what she had to live comfortably, namely what she was about to do now, if her Intel was correct that is. Off in the distance she saw a single armored truck driving. She jumped off, diving down. She twirled, turning black as her arms turned into wings and her body turned into a small nevermore, a bone mask forming over her eyes with cyan markings instead of red.

She soared high over the truck before tucking her wings and nose diving. She expanded her wings before she impacted and gracefully landed, turning back. She picked the lock to the top hatch and slipped in.

Encased in glass was a diamond chunk half the size of a basketball. She carefully cut the side of the glass and took the diamond, reaching in her pocket and put in her signature. A couple of hazelnuts. 

Hazel was lazily flipping through channels in her cozy apartment on the west side of Vale. She put away the money in a secret account*cough*a safe buried somewhere*cough* and took what she needed off selling the diamond. Everything was tranquil as a-

*CRASH*

Something was thrown through the window. Hazel jumped from her seat and went to check it out. From what she could see, it looked like a bric- was it beeping?!

"CRAP!" Hazel yelled as she ran into her bathroom and dove into her tub. There was an explosion, not big enough to destroy the entire apartment, but enough to clear the living room. She got back out and heard the shuffling of footsteps outside. She ran to her room and jumped into her cyan boots and grabbed her gloves before opening her window to the fire escape.

*BANG*

Hazel looked back to her front door and saw multiple men in suits, but the accessories weren't red. Traveling around thieving got her knowledge of the criminals and these men weren't Juniors.

"Shit, is that the Mafia?!" She cursed as she jumped out, grabbing and sliding down the fire escape. She ran out of the alley-

*series of clicks*

And was met with twenty men. All were in suits without the jackets, six with assault rifles, six with hatchets and the last eight with swords. Hazel raised her arms in defeat, two of the rifleman closing in to zip tie her.

The second they got within distance, she stomped her boot, activating them. Before the two could react, she dropped to one hand and brought her legs around, using a Capoira sweep to knock them down, still going in a full rotation, she dropped her foot on ones head as she grabbed the others body.

Hazel used her already swinging body as leverage to pull the grunt and herself up, using him as a human shield. She ran at the closest rifleman as they all began shooting and she kicked the grunt she was using to the rifleman near, knocking him over. She heard the sound of running and ducked a axe that would've chopped her head off.

She put both her hands on the ground and mule kicked the grunt in his jaw, taking him out. She went into a handstand and began dancing around them, making the grunts even angrier. This girl already took out 5 of them and they couldn't land any hits on her. Every time they did a downward stab, her body was at and angle to continue her dance, every time they slammed an axe, she'd hop aside and hop again to go back in her handstand.

Then it happened, she did a perfect split while in her handstand and the grunts actually stopped and looked.

"Pervs!" Hazel suddenly yelled, her boots activating and fire shoot from them, making her spin like a top. She became a flaming top of doom and actually took out all of the grunts...but that caused a big problem.

Hazel felt a hard impact in her stomach, pain that went past her aura shield! She was knocked of balance rolling to see...a ball with bumps on it. Was that a blitzball?

"Dis betta be da las time Don sends me to help da Tigre family. Why da hell am I helping?! They hate us!"

Hazel shook the stars from her eyes and got up, seeing a guy her age walk from across the street. He had blue trousers on with a chest plate and pad on his left shoulder, his tribal tattoos open for the world. He wore a blue headscarf over his forehead and his hair was orange-ish and styled in a Mohawk.

"Yo, I don really wanna hurt you. Just gimme da diamond back and I'll tell dem you got away."

Hazel looked at the man, then back at her boots. Still enough burn dust for a fight.

"That's kind of the thing. I sold it already." Hazel said as she jumped at the man and shot fire from her boots for a boost. She flipped before she got to him and kicked him dead in his chest, pushing him back.

"Yo, I'm serious, I don't wanna hurt you!" The guy yelled out as he dodged more kicks from her. Hazel jumped and spun, delivering a kick to his face, but it was caught.

"Ah, that hurt even when I caught it!"

"You don't want to hurt me? Why because I'm a girl?!" Hazel asked angrily.

"Ya!" The guy admitted, nodding his head. Hazel grit her teeth and hopped, bringing her other leg up and using burn dust to propel her kick and hit him right across his jaw, making him 180 while holding his chin.

"Alright, I tried da easy way, ya?" He held his hand out and the ball snapped to his hand, he 180'd back around and smashed the ball into Hazel. Hazel brought her arms up in an X to protect herself, but still flew back, bouncing off the ground and skidding.

Hazel was mad and hopped, stomping both feet. The gauge on the side of them began cycling to blue as she began kicking ice dust rounds at him. She charged forward, anger taking over and began an all out attack, lowering herself to a ginga stance and began throwing attacks left and right.

The guy was more level headed though, blocking her hands and checking her kicks. She was angry and he would exploit all the holes in her defense. He saw a swing coming and instantly ducked it, going around her and wrapping his arm around her stomach. He pulled and let go, flinging her hard at a wall. While she bounced off the wall, the blitzball came back into play, knocking her back into it.

Police sirens began blaring everywhere and they were coming closer. Apparently gun shots at this hour warranted attention. The guy called his blitzball back and turned it back to its dormant form to carry. He looked back at the girl and after a second of thinking, ran back and tried to help her.

"Hey, c'mon da police are coming." He said trying to pull her up. She pulled her arm back and out from his grip.

"Leave me alone, I can get out of this myself."

"Don be stupid, da police are gonna take you in!"

"Then let them!"

"Ahhhh, you suck, you know dat?! Da Tigre family got people in jail! You ain't safe there either! Gah, fine!" He said, scratching his head in frustration, then running off.

Hazel shakily rose herself up. She hugged the wall as she limped to the end of the street. A limousine pulled up with the back door opening. She saw an old man in martial arts clothing and long ear lobes.

"No need to worry, we won't hurt you. Please, come in."

Hazel looked away, hearing the sirens get closer and weighed her options. She got in the limousine and it drove away.


	3. CassidyLapis Trailer

"Hey there, what can I get ya?" The bartender at 'Ashes to Dust' asked a young lady.

"Just give me something that hits hard." The girl said as she covered her face in her hands. She moved her hands, pushing her brown hair and bunny ears back. Bunny ears? Yes, she was a rabbit Faunus and her Faunus trait were her ears. She sat up and took a deep breath...before slamming her face into the counter and keeping it there.

"Argument with your boyfriend?" The Bartender asked as he put her drink down and began shining a glass.

"Somfing ike tat." She muffled as she kept her face on the counter. She lifted herself off and lifted the glass up, downing the drink in a mere two seconds.

The girl had a narrow face with deep brown eyes. She wore a white crop top with a tanned unzipped winter jacket, fur lining the hood. She had khaki cargos that went into tan ugg boots.

"Y'know that drink is to be sipped. Kinda the reason for the big glass." The bartender said.

"Y'kno, anyfun tel u ya wory ta muc-mu-mu...a lot?" The girl asked.

"And that's the reason it's to be sipped." The bartender said, shaking his head.

"Hahahaha, please Lance, this is obviously a woman who knows what she wants in life." Another teen said, walking forward. He took a seat next to the young woman. "I believe she'd like another, on me."

"I think she's had her limit."

"And I think my father's off today. Should I give him a call?"

The bartender grit his teeth as he made 2 tall glasses and slid it their way.

"Thank you Lance." He turned to the girl. "The names James. James White, maybe you've heard of me?"

"Nerp." The girl spoke. James frowned for a millisecond, before returning to his smile. He pulled out his wallet, dropping it as he pulled lien from it, the wallet landing on the girls other side.

"Whoops, a bit slippery. Can you hand me that please Ms..."

"Lapis! Lapis Caballero ans shur I cans!" Lapis said as she turned to pick up the wallet. While she was turned, James dropped a pill into her drink, it fizzing as Lapis came back. "Heresh ya go. Tanks for ta drink!"

"Hm, no thanks needed. To friendship." James said as he raised his drink. Lapis raised hers as well, downing it again.

James grinned at the success of his plan. Give it about half an hour and-

"Uhhh, tha tink wash howwible!" BLLLAAARRRGGGH!" Lapis said as she continued to...throw up all over James.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ahhhh, good thing I can do that. All of it's outta my system." Lapis said with a closed eye smile and patting her stomach.

"You threw up on me!"

"Oh did I? I'm sorry, lemme wash it off." Lapis said as she grabbed James's drink and poured it on him.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you don't like when a liquid is on you, drugged or not?" Lapis replied with a smile. That smile never left her face as she palmed him in the chest and off his stool.

Lance, the bartender, looked up at the current events and sighed, pressing a button. All the glasses were removed as the shelves behind him were covered with plexiglass. Many destructible items around the club were either covered or pulled into the floor or walls as he walked to the room behind the bar and left a 'do not disturb' plaque on the door.

"Ah! Do you know who the hell I am?!" He yelled, many of the people already evacuating as men in suits remained, walking forward.

"James White, next in line to the Blanca crime family. You're the reason me and my friend got in an argument."

"I don't give a fuck! What are you bastards waiting for?! Break her!" James yelled at the men in the suits, 40 in total. They all brandished axes as they attacked the girl. When they closed in, brown eyes glowed blue as Lapis's body glowed. She threw her arms forward, a force of aura pushing them away.

"If I beat you down and take you to jail, Shade won't have any excuse not to accept my transcript. But my friend didn't want to do that! 'Combat schools are stupid. Look Lapis, I'm catching a train to Vale. I need a break from you.' What does that even mean?! We don't even go out!" She said, changing her voice to imitate a stupid sounding voice at the quote. She dodged a axe swing, kicking the assaulter in the face.

"Lady, I don't ca-"

"I mean, combat schools help refine our form! And again, we don't go out! I mean he's handsome and I mean I wouldn't mind, but he wouldn't agree to something like that. He Hates relationships. Sometimes I think he was in a really bad relationship, or maybe he had a girlfriend and she died. You get the message?" She said as she kicked a man's wrist, making the axe above him fall and clock him in the head. "You get the message. I just wish he'd see it from my point of view." Lapis said, more than half of the men out.

"You're all USELESS!" James yelled, grabbing his phone and hitting a side button for walkie talkie, "Gimme more men!"

"Rushing in sir!"

Just then, 30 more men in suits ran into the club, completely surrounding Lapis. She inwardly cursed as she reached in her pockets, pulling out and putting on pure white gloves with grey designs on them. She rubbed it on the outside of her thighs a few times, confusing the men. They stared dumbly as she stopped and revealed the designs on her glove turned red.

Lapis lunged forward, palming a man away with explosive results. She continued beating on the men viciously.

"The gloves are dust conductive! Her clothes are dust infused! Don't let her rub the dust in from her clothes!" One of the goons yelled, but it was to late. By the time the had regained themselves, Lapis was done rubbing her coat, the gloves glowing a light blue. She blocked a forward kick from one of her assaulters, spinning around the leg after, palming it, then his arm and head, each part becoming frozen.

She was down to the Last 20, taking out the whole 40 from the first wave and 10 from the new. She was lightly panting as her eyes darted around for a way out.

"AHHHHH!"

Lapis turned, eyes wide at an axe already coming to split her head open. 'How the heck did he get in my guard?!' She shut her eyes and braced herself for the after life.

"... That was less painful than I thought... And it's so...dark." Lapis said to herself, staring into nothingness.

"That's because your eyes are closed stupid."

Lapis opened her eyes, seeing a blonde mane of hair and a bat attached to the persons back. The new arrival turned his head to look back, showing fiery red eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore a black vest over a white T-shirt. He had black, faded jeans on and black high tops.

"Cassidy! I thought you were on a train to Vale!?"

Cassidy gave a large sigh, "Don't remind me. Wasted 130 lien on that ticket, but if I left you, you would probably start a fight with the next in line for the Blanca fam-is that the next in line for the Blanca family?" Cassidy asked, staring at James.

"Heh heh..."

"...Go sit down somewhere and rest."

"Thanks! High five!" Lapis yelled with her hand up. Cassidy kept his hands in his pocket. Lapis's eyes suddenly became bigger. No reaction. They began shaking. Still nothing. They began to water as she whimpered a bit.

"Fine." Cassidy said as he finally high five'd her.

"Yaaay." She said non-chalantly as she jogged past the men, sitting at the bar and sipping a random drink through a straw.

"What the hell did we just watch?"

"A real life anime, I think?"

"What are you idiots doing?! Get her!"

"Ah ah ah!" Cassidy yelled as he decked the grunt closest to him. He grabbed the baseball bat from his back and grinned viciously.

"Watch out! That bat might have functions an-" the grunt that spoke out was whacked in the head with it and flew out of a window.

"Slugger?" Cassidy asked as he hit two more with his bat. "Nah, he's all natural." He cracked 3 more. "But Tiny Tina isn't." He said as he pulled out a pistol.

The men actually backed away, holding each other back as he pointed it around. Cassidy pulled the trigger, making everyone flinch, and a bang came out. Literally, a little flag that said bang. The grunts were mad now and began moving forward. Then the bang fell out...and a grenade shot.

Needless to say, Cassidy made quick work of the grunts and he and Lapis closed in on James.

"Ok ok, look, what do you guys want? Money? Here's my wallet, there's like 3 grand in there cash!" Cassidy reached for it, but Lapis smacked his hand.

"Bad! No money taking!" She looked back to James, "Nope, we wanna put you in jail so we can go to Shade!" Lapis said with excitement, her closed eye smile was the last thing he saw before a palm knocked him out.


End file.
